Nessie's Story Part 2
by IsabellaQuigley
Summary: Heys ! this is my second story, to understand this you will probably need to read my first one! Please comment and should i make another one and if i did what would you like to happen i would love to hear some of your ideas! Enjoy


As I sat up in the large tree. I looked down on my family my mom my dad, my boyfriend, my grandparents, and my aunts and uncles. They were hunting I wasn't that thirsty so I sat up in a large tropical tree and watched them jump, swerve, dash and dig their teeth into the large animals. They were so graceful not a drop of blood on them except Jacob, he rubbed his muzzle and paws against a large leaf and trotted off into the bushes to phase back.

'Bear has a bit of a kick to it today' Uncle Emmet commented.

'Really? Hadn't realised' Rosalie teased 'May be you have lost your touch?'

'Honey….I'll never lose my touch.' He said swinging her over his shoulder.

'Oh' Alice gasped 'Looks like a thunderstorm tomorrow a pretty big one!!'

'Yes!!! Emmet exclaimed 'haven't had good games in ages…' I was quite excited I did love a good game of baseball- especially in the rain, was more of a challenge. Jacob came back from bushes dressed in his 'phasing shorts' I jumped down from the 60 foot tree and landed gracefully in front of him.

'Hey Jake!!!'

'Holy crap Ness scared the life out of me!!' he exclaimed

'You need some new shorts' I said grabbing the waist band of the ragged material.

'Shhh don't say that!! Al. will hear you the last thing I want to do I go shopping.'

'To late!!' Alice called 'You do go shopping. I've seen it.'

'Awwwgg!!' he moaned and he flung his muscled arm around my shoulder

'It'll be ok' I reassured him with a smile 'I'll come with you.'

'Now that's made it a whole lot better.' A wide grin spread across his face.

We walked at normal human speed we were in no rush. Every one was paired off Carlisle and Esme Alice and Jasper Rosalie and Emmet Mom and Dad and now me and Jacob.

'I think you need a new hair colour Bella' said Alice fingering at moms long brown locks.

'I'm fine thanks.' Mom replied hastily

'I like her hair.' Dad added and whispered something in her ear and she laughed.

'I think I might make some cookies..' Esme said to her self

'Esme you really don't have to.' I said, Esme was a great cook but I always felt guilty as I never really helped out in the kitchen and me and Jake were the only ones who ever ate anything.

'No I want to' she insisted 'gives me something to do.'

The rest of them ran on ahead leaving me and Jacob alone. We walked in silence for a while.

'I can phase I you want, we can run ahead.' He asked breaking the silence

'No, no it's fine. I like this' I lifted his hand off my shoulder and entwined his fingers with mine.'

'Me too' he smiled. 'How far you think there gone?'

'Far enough for dad not to read our thoughts' I hinted

'Good.' He swung me around and planted a kiss on my lips.

'Wow …head rush' I pulled him down to the ground with me.

'Since when did vampires get dizzy?' He laughed

'Well you see I'm only half and half'

'Mmmmm interesting point … you sure you're not thirsty?'

'No I'm Ok …If I get a little thirsty I'll grab a squirrel of something.' We both laughed and then I pulled his face towards mine and I was glad dad was far enough so he couldn't hear my thoughts.

Around a half hour later Jacob and I got back home.

'Where were you two?' Carlisle asked curiously

'Uhh..nowhere, just checking out the trees and stuff.' I lied

We both made our way towards the stairs when Alice stopped me in my tracks.

'Renesmee!! These are designer pants!! You just got grass stains all over them! What on earth where you doing?!' All of a sudden my cheeks flushed and I was going bright red.

'.oh Nessie and Jacob have been up to no good....' Emmet teased. Dad looked sternly at Jake, Jake stood with his hands in his short pockets and looked up to the ceiling and Jasper tried to make me relax but I was really embarrassed.

'Um I'm sorry Alice. I'll try get them out.' I promised

'No. No it's fine I probably wouldn't have let you wear them again anyway and plus we are going shopping tomorrow right?' she nudged Jacob in the arm.

'Yeah. I suppose' I sighed and dragged Jacob by the arm up the stairs.

'You kids behave your selves!' Emmet called after us, I hissed back at him – he is going to pay for that.

We entered Jacobs's bedroom and I flung myself on his bed. I was quite tired.

'Long day huh?'

'Yeah, an even longer one tomorrow.' I reminded

'I hate shopping.'

'So do I.'

'So I was talking to Billy today..' he said with much enthusiasm 'He's getting better, he used to be so weak-he can wheel his own wheel chair now!.'

'Wow Jake that's great- Didn't I tell you he would?' I was so glad Billy was better he meant a lot to Jake (he was his father after all) and he was my 'Uncle Billy'

'Yea you did.' He answered shyly 'Thanks, It's hard not being there.'

'I know Jake' I wrapped my arms around his neck as he sat on the edge of the bed. 'Unno we can always go back- to Forks-La Push all you have to do is say the word.' I reminded him. It had been a few months since our last visit to Forks me and Jake went alone, I will always remember that visit it is one of the most significant moments in my life. It's where Jake told me he loved me and where I realised I loved him back. But also believe it or not Forks is the most fun place I have ever been.

'Yeah I suppose we could.' He said absentmindedly 'but not now, soon, couple of months should do it.'

'Kay it's settled' I said kissing his neck.

'Settled.' He hitched my leg around his waist and we picked up where we left off outside-this time I wouldn't get grass stains.'

'Dinner!!' Esme called from downstairs I groaned

'Is it that time already?'

'Yea, guess we lost track of time.' He smirked 'Common! I'm starving.' We walked down stairs hand in hand and into the kitchen. I wasn't the biggest fan of food but I had to eat it, it made Esme feel good.

'Thanks Esme smells great.' I said sitting down at the breakfast bar with Jacob.

'Your welcome Nessie, if you need me I'll be in the living room.'

We sat there in silence for a while eating until mom and dad came bursting into the room laughing with their faces glued to each others (seriously they where still love struck teenagers).

'Oops sorry Ness.' She apologized 'Jacob.'

'Bella.' He added sounding amused

'Well…' dad said awkwardly 'Aherm… continue we…are just …...'

'Leaving' mom finished

'Yes leaving.' He added

'Ok' me and Jacob said behind our teeth trying to keep our laughter under control..

'Ok.' They added before darting out of the room.

'Okay. That was weird.'

'You got that right.' He agreed

When we finished cleaning up we headed into the living room where the rest of my family was sitting.

'Hey guys!' greeted Carlisle

'Hey Gramps…what you watchin?'

'Discovery Channel' dad answered sounding completely bored. 'Something about bats.'

'Sounds really good fun.' my voice thick with sarcasm 'But I think I'm going to go to bed.'

'Ok nite honey.' Mom said

'Night mom. Goodnight everybody.'

'See you in the morning.' Dad said and kissed my forehead.

I went up to my room and put on my pyjamas, brushed my teeth, washed face, and brushed my long hair that was now below my waist. I climbed into bed and thought about the day I had. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

'Hey sweetie.' Mom said in a quiet voice 'Mind if I come in?'

'Of course.' She walked into the room so gracefully and sat beside me on my large four poster bed.

'I think we need to have a talk Nessie.' Oh crap

'Oh Mom don't you really don't have to seriously, I'm practically acing biology, I'm allllll good in that department, Jake gave me the talk when I was like five unno …the whole thing when two people love each other very much they have a big big hug.' I was babbling, why do I babble when I get nervous?'

'No not _that_ talk.' She laughed. When I thought about it more mom would have got all babbly and nervous if she had to give me 'the talk'.

'Oh then what is it mom?'

'It's about you and Jacob, I just want to make sure that your happy.. .'

'Mom of course I'm happy, I'm more than happy, I love Jacob.' I smiled I love saying that.

'I know honey, but I just hope you understand that he will have to leave from time to time and I know how it hurts when someone you love leaves.' She looked absent mindedly into space 'even if it is just for a short time'

'I understand mom.' I said softely 'Jake won't leave and not come back mom, I know you don't want me to feel the pain you did, what we have is very different from what you and dad had, we are both with the supernatural.' I joked but I was serious 'There is no secrets to keep no lives at risk no weird stuff, it's healthy in way.'

'Your right Ness. You and Jake are different, me and your father- we were ….' She struggled to find a word.

'Complicated.' I said ' but in a non complicated romantic way.'

'That doesn't really make sense Ness but I like it. Guess I was kinda true though.'

'Night mom' I reached over and gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek. It was easy to talk to mom –she was my best friend – the fact that she was only a year older than me made it a little easier. The fact that I was the same age as my father just completely freaked me out.

'Goodnight Nessie. Sleep tight.' Yeah like that's going to happen I never get a decent nights sleep, I have the wackiest dreams. Dad had to buy me a bigger bed because I fell out of it all the time when I was tossing and turning all the time.

That night I dreamt about me and Jakes last visit to Forks. It seemed so real-vivid- I wanted it to be real. The cliff diving, hunting, seeing my old home, Jake telling me about the imprinting and Mike Newton-ew that was enough to wake anybody up……suddenly it felt like some one was screaming at me.

'Wakey wakey sunshine…'

'Aliceee..' I groaned waving my hand to try and poke her in the face.

'Common! You promised you would come shopping with Jacob and I !'

'Awww Al. do I have to?' I begged

'Yes you do. Now I layed out your clothes on the bed. Be downstairs in five.'

'Ok…..' I said sluggishly. I felt like such as child- I could very capably pick out my own clothes.

I felt kind of crappy so I super quick vampire time I took a shower, dried my hair, and got dressed and was down stairs in exactly three and a half minutes. I saw Jacob leaning against the fridge with his head in his hands, he looked like a zombie.

'Morning sleepy head!' I said happily trying to lift his mood and ruffled his hair. His head shot up quickly and he flashed me his most Jacoby smile.

'Morning Ness. Sleep well?'

'Guess you could say that.' I rolled my eyes I thought back to my dream. 'You reay to go?'

'Unfortunately yes.' He groaned. I felt the exact same. We both climbed into the boat and sat on the leather seat at the back while Alice drove the boat at a crazy speed with extreme preciseness. I held Jacobs hand in mine and squeezed it in my own.

'Dose that hurt?' I asked. I felt like a little bit of a morning flirt …..

'Nope.' He smirked back. I squeezed harder.

'What about now?'

'Nothing.' He was teasing now. I could tell it hurt a little. I tightenened my grip on his hand a little more. I was barely using any of my strength but this was enough to grind a rock into sand.

'Ok Ok!! It hurts!' he finally caved 'Now it's my turn.' He traced his hand from my ear across my collarbone.

'That tickle?' he asked –I was very ticklish-

'Nope.' It did, but in a good way. He stroked his long fingers up and down my arm. I wasn't going to loose this.

'What about now?' Still tickly in a nice way, things where starting to feel a little heated here in the back seat ;-)

'Nope.' I lied.

'Okay..' he sounded like he was concentrating thinking of what to do next. He slowly ran his finger down my thigh and stopped just before my knee and started tickling it. Ok it was really tickly now.

'Ahhh Jake stop!!' I laughed. We both laughed for a second then I glanced over at Alice and back at Jacob. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him over to me and he wrapped his hands tightly around my waist. I'm not sure what came over me, but I was having a very heated full on make out session with my boyfriend while my aunt was there, to be honest I didn't really care.

'Will you guys save the tonsil tennis, until certain people aren't around?' Alice questioned sarcastically. We sprung apart and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I hated when that happens. Jacob loved it. I looked at Jacob shyly and he winked back at me.

'Just like your mother…' Alice murmured.

We walked around town for a while and Jake got some new phasing shorts. His old ones were all torn up. Not that I minded. Alice got talking to a woman who worked at the hospital with Carlisle so me and Jacob walked around the block for a while.

We approached a group of boys and they all started staring. I felt so embarrassed.

'Hey gorgeous!' one of them called

'How about you come and hang with us.' The other one said

'Get lost you perverts.' Jacob said, he suddenly felt all protective and he slung his arm around my shoulder. I could tell the group was intimidated by Jacob after all, he was HUGE! –close to 7ft- he was extremely good looking- which well none of those boys were he also had a crazy body too no seventeen year old should look like that but he did, he looked live he was in his twenties, technically he was but physically he _was _seventeen.

Alice finally caught up with us and she suggested that Jacob needed to get a hair cut. It was getting quite shaggy. Plus when he phased he looked like a giant mop.

I didn't feel like sitting around in the hair place so I stalked off by myself for while. I was supposed to be looking for jeans to replace my grass stained ones but I really wasn't in the mood. I kept walking until I came to the park, I sat on the swing and looked around the empty park, the group of boys we seen earlier entered the park and started walking towards me. Ughh I thought. They looked drunk but I wasn't scared I could kill all five of them in a second flat but my father said that wasn't good manners.

'Hey look!' one of them exclaimed 'It that chick from earlier.'

'Hey…purdy what's your name.' his sppech sounded slurred I figured they went to my school for they didn't sound Brazilian.

'Like I would tell you.' I said bluntly

'Aww commom don't be like that.' One of them said and he reached out his arm to touch me but I snapped it away.

'How about you all leave before I do something I regret.' I said casually.

They all laughed except for one 'Yeah like a pretty thing like you could do any harm.'

'You'd be surprised.' I said back like I had other things on my mind.

'Well how about.' The pervy one said 'you and me.' He reached out his arm again to touch me. Awww great I really didn't want to do this dad's going to kill me. – I shot up and grabbed the boy by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

'Listen here you big dummie….Try touch me again I will quite literally rip your head off.' The other boys backed off probably I sacred them or something. I threw the boy on the ground and dusted my hands together. They all ran in the direction on the town center except one , he was very tall and had a tanned complexion. When I think about it he was the only one who didn't say anything to me –he wasn't drinking he looked like he was going to hurl or something. He ran into the medowed area by himself. I couldn't help but be worried. So I followed him I stayed up in the trees so he wouldn't see me. He looked really sick he fell to the ground and shouted out in pain. I jumped down from the tree and ran to his side.

'Oh my gosh are you Ok?' I asked feeling quite scared.

'N-n-n-noo,' he yelped 'I don't know what is happening to me.' He started shaking violently and veins started to pop up from his muscular arms. I went over every first aid procedure Carlisle taught me. I put him into the shock position it didn't work. I felt to see if he was cold-but he was burning hot but this was more than a fever.

I looked at him. He lay their shaking and his large hands shot up to his face and he slid them down his neck and grabbed on to his long dark hair that fell just below his shoulders. Then it clicked with me.

'Oh crap!' I groaned. I had no other choice. I lifted his large body off the ground and slung it over my right shoulder with ease. I started running through the thick meadow. Alice wouldn't know where I am she couldn't see me in her head. We where a least two miles from the house I could easily run that in a few seconds but we lived on a stupid island I couldn't drag him through the water. Dad!! Dad could hear thoughts from a three mile radius. Hopefully he would know where I was. I reached the park and frantically scanned the streets for Jacob and Alice I couldn't see or hear them. I was running out of time so many people where in danger here I screw this up people could die! I ran towards the boat through a back road hopefully know one seen me, if they did I would be getting a nice visit from The Voultri very soon.

I jumper in the boat and set the boy down on the seat and sped off across the crystal blue water. I was travelling way over the limit dad allowed me to go. I pulled up outside Isle Esme and grabbed the still shaking unconscious boy and held him in my arms like a baby.

'CARLISLE!!!' I yelled as I burst in the front door.

'Mom was the first to reach me 'OH MY GOD what happened to Jacob.'

'CARLISLE!' I yelled again placing the quivering body on the sofa. 'It's not Jake!'

'Yes Nessie what is it?' Carlisle said urgently

'This boy, I found him in town, he is shaking.' Carlisle sped over to the boy and started examing him. ' Call me crazy but, I could swear he is an Native American and I have this gut feeling that he might be'

'Nope No way!' Rosalie complained 'We are not having another stinking dog in our home one is enough.'

'Ahhh…I see' Carlisle said 'You think he is going to p-'

'Yes' I interrupted

'Well we need to get him out side, If he phases here he'll cause a big mess, I don't know if Esme will appreciate that.' He lifted the boy and brought him outside

'Wow…..' mom said 'well this is going to be nice company for Jake and all that. Weirdness put aside.'

'Guess so.' I replied

'It was good of you to bring him back here.'

'No it was not, he is going to stink up the place!' Rose groaned. When it came to wolves Rosalie wasn't the biggest fan.

'Where is Dad and everybody?' I asked mom

'Out hunting.' She relpied 'Edward got pissed with Jasper cause he thinks that he is stronger, so they are seeing who can catch the biggest animal or something, personally I'd rather stay out of it. Esme went to supervise. Emmet brought the camera to take pictures.'

'Sounds fun.'

A few hours past and Daniel (wolf boy number two) was getting better. We where still waiting for him to explode into some hairy beast but Gramps said I was a long process.

'That Dan. Is one moody jerk.' I complained to mom.

'So is Jacob.' She said

'What no he's not.' I said rather shocked.

'No-no' she corrected herself 'He was a jerk- when he was going trough what Dan is now. It's all part of the process. Jacob didn't call, he got all secretive, and when I came around to La Push he was always 'out'.'

'Oh.'

Dad and everybody came back and I got to view some very amusing pictures of my dad and uncle fighting with a very horrified Esme in the background.

'Hey..Where is Al.?' Jasper asked searching around for her

'Oh crrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaappppppppppppppp.' I shoued. Just as went to explain about me taking the boat a rather wet looking Alice appeared in the door way with a rather dry looking Jacob.

'Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I. .To !' Alice screeched while Jacob and everybody burst out into hysterics.

'Alice! I'm so sorry I completely forgot.'

'Bet your behind your sorry! Have you any idea how rare this jacket is? And now it is all covered in stinky salt water!' I couln't contain my laughter.

'Hey..' Jake asked curiously 'what is that smell?' he must have been referring to Dan outside. And as if to answer his question a screeching howl came from the beach.

'Finally!' me and mom exclaimed at the same time. We all ran outside followed by a rather confused Jacob. We where greeted by a giant _white_ wolf. Jake said something I'd rather not repeat but then when we filled him in on what happened all he could say was….. Cool

'Whoa this is so awesome Ness I really at those jerks for coming on to you, but if they didn't you wouldn't have found Danny here.' He gestured over to the big white wolf which was jumping crazily around the place. Dan hadn't phased back yet he, I think he loved the idea of being a wolf , he hadn't the time yet to tell him why he is a big fluffy ball of ….fluff. He really needed a haircut his fur practically touched the ground.

'Well I'm glad your happy.' I said 'I wasn't sure how you would react.'

'Ness this is great, I just hope he isn't angry when I explain what this involves, last thing we need is someone getting hurt.'

'Yea.' I left Jake to supervise Dan and went off to try and find Dad. I heard him and mom upstairs having a conversation.

'_He loves it Bella, he thinks he is the coolest person ever. Like he is the only one.'_

'_Wonder if he will freak out about us. Need to make sure him emotions are in check.'_

I heard dad walk across the room and stop.

'_You look great.' _Mom said she sounded like she was trying to embarrass him or something. He must have been looking in the mirror.

'_Funny.' _He said sarcastically _'Call me crazy, but I think my face looks different.'_

'_Your crazy.'_ Mom said with no expression.

'_I caught a pretty big bear today, Maybe it……'_ he trailed off

'_Edward are you trying to tell me you have put on weight? If you are that's impossible. And since when have you got all body conscious?' _she laughed not taking him seriously.

'_Yea your right. Emme hit me across the head with a branch too. Maybe it has made me crazy.' _He teased _'You think I look different.'_

'_You look the same, and for a hundered and twenty something year old you look pretty darn good.'_

' _So do you- for a thirty something year old that is..'_

I knew where this was heading so I immediately stopped listening and went back out to the beach. This time I was greeted by everyone minus mom and dad and Dan was still jumping around in all his royal wolfyness.

'Common Dan.' Jacob called 'Imagine your are trying to push your whole body inwards. It's EASY!!!' Jacob must have been trying to teach him to phase back.

'Jacob.' Carlisle warned 'Don't push him too hard.'

'I know but I think he has got it.' Dan stood still on all fours and his brow arched downwards and he started shaking.

'That's it!' Jacob called, 'hold on to it.' Dan started to shake harder

'Wait stop!' I shouted 'He-.' It was too late the large white wolf exploded right infront of us. '.clothes.' I said slowly as Dan stood there stark naked leaving nothing to the imagination. Jacob along with me and everybody else burst out laughing as Dan sprinted behind a bush. I grabbed the pair of old shorts that we where supposed to give to him and ran towards the bush. I stopped about two meters from it and flung the shorts over to him.

'Thanks.' Dan said shyly but he also seemed quite amused.

'No problemo.'

'I believe that's not the only thank you I owe you.' He said as he pulled on his shorts.

'Really it was nothing; stuff like this happens every day.' I joked.

'This is all so weird.'

'It will get weirder. Believe me.'

'I don't find that hard to imagine.'

I walked back towards everyone and he followed. Carlisle was the first to approach him.

'Daniel how do you feel?'

'Great. Just a little confused that's all.' He replied

'I'll explain _everything.'_ Jacob said , he put his arm around his shoulder and directed him into the house.

I went up to mom and dad's bedroom and banged the door hoping to interrupt whatever they where doing in there.

'If you two could pry your faces apart, you would be glad to know that Dan has phased back and we have to talk to him….NOW!' I heard a few sniggers from down stairs. Sometimes it felt like I was their parent.

We all gathered on the sofas and Jasper and Rosalie sat on either side of Dan. Just incase he phased again and Rosalie insisted if anyone in here was to tear up a wolf it would be her. I loved her and all, but sometimes she was so harsh.

'You got that right.' Dad said answering my thoughts. I smiled back. Jake started to expain to Dan what had happened to him.

'So…Dan basically you already are aware you are a shapeshifter.?'

'Yes!' he replied sounding excited.

'Ok. I explain about this more in detail later. But basically there are loads of people like you. I am like you. What you did today is called phasing or shape shifting what ever floats your boat…but anyway it's in your blood. It's important that you try to stay calm for a few weeks don't let your emotion take over because well….someone will probably get hurt. And Carlisle here will take good care of ya'!' Dan looked a little confused but I think he got the picture.

'So are all of you….werewolves.'

'Shape shifters.' Jake quickly corrected him 'Nope, this is where it gets a little weird –well a lot actually so you will have to prepare yourself for what's coming and promise you won't get freaked out. Well you see these guys-.'

'I think it is best if I take it from here Jacob.' Carlisle interrupted.

'What ever you say Doc.'

'Well you see Daniel, we are the reason you are like this, there is more to the supernatural than shape shifting.'

'Really?' he seemed anxious to find out what is.

'Ok Daniel' Carlisle took a deep breath and braced himself for what was to come 'me and my family we are all vampires.'

'Huh?' he said is disbelief

'Look …' Jake started 'No need to get all freaked, these guys are all great except for blondie over there you mite want to stay away from her.' Rose sent a hiss right in Jakes direction and that really freaked out Dan. 'Common Dan don't freak out it's all good here.' Dan looked around all of us with a panicked look on his face.

'We're not going to kill you.' Dad said casually. He should learn that the whole mind reading thing would just freak people out more. We sat there for a good minute in silence and waited for Dan to come around.

'So you guys suck blood.' He said 'Like kill people'

'Yes.' Dad groaned, I could tell he was completely bored. 'Except for the killing people part, we only feed on animals.'

'Ok…this is weird because I'm not freaked out or anything,'

'Well that's good.' I said putting my arm on his shoulder 'I can tell we are going to get on just fine.'

Hours went by, me Jake and Dan where all sitting in the living room. Dan started eyeing up the way Jake had his arm wrapped around me.

'So..aherm..you guys like together are something.'

'Yup!' Jacob said smiling at me.

'…and you live here together?' he asked sounding confused

'Okay …that's another thing I'll have to explain.'

'So..Dan.' I started 'What about your parents? You think they have an idea about any of this?'

'Well my dad is always going on about these legends and stuff so he might know something.'

'Cool.' Jake said.

'Speaking of parents, I guess I gotta get home, can anybody tell me how you get off this island.'

'I'll take you.' Jasper said as he entered the room.

'Thanks, Ok thanks everyone for everything, for Dracula's you guys are all reallt cool. …Cya!'

'Bye!' me and Jacob both called at the same time.

After Dan left I decided that I would go and do something productive like clean my bedroom. I went up and threw all my stuff in my huge closet and fumbled about for a bit. Jacob came in and admired what I was doing.

'Alice will be very pleased when she see's you throwing your clothes around the place.'

'I really don't even care. She still has to kill me for stealing the boat.'

'Yeah. Good work today Ness. If you never found him can you imagine what would have happened?'

'Well yeah, it was nothing really.'

'Your too modest unno that Ness.'

'I wonder where I get is from.' I joked.

'Your a lot like your mom you know that?'

'I get that sometimes.'

'Jacob. I have a feeling things are going to change a lot around here.'

'I guess, it's a big thing.'

'Yeah.' I sighed 'its al good thing we went shopping after all?'

'Never thought I would say it but, yes.'

Things would get different around here, Jacob and Dan will become good friends, maybe a pack will be formed, I guess another trip back to La Push will have to be arranged.

'Well, Ness I'm exhausted…so guess I'll see you in the morning.' He lent over and kissed me. I didn't want him to leave to I pulled him tight against me. A few minutes later I finally found the will power to pull away from him.

'Goodnight Jacob.'

'Night Nessie.' He said breathlessly.


End file.
